An Evil Water Maiden
by Slayergirl222
Summary: There have been strange occurances involving water near Townsville Lake. And when Buttercup nearly get's drowned while getting the volleyball, it's personal. Can they defeat this mysterious woman? OC/Powerpuff Girls/Him Read and Review


An Evil Water Maiden

Chapter One

Nearly Drowned

The City of Townsville, a peaceful place where the sun will continue to shine, just as long as the Powerpuff Girls remain in this city. And here they are, getting ready for a camping trip in the great outdoors with the Professor.

The girls are at a campsite, trying to get everything into place, like a campfire. Blossom and Buttercup were trying to get the tents set up by using the right tools. Bunny and Bell were busy getting some firewood. As for Bubbles, well she was actually trying to get her belongings inside the second tent. When everything was all said and done, the girls decide to go swimming in the nearby lake. The Professor looks on, watching his girls intently, just to make sure they don't drown. Bubbles was about to jump into the lake, but then she spots her enemy turned ally, Princess Morbucks. She was sitting on the sand and smiling in content, having become a Powerpuff Girl for the first time. Bubbles walks up to her and says, "Hello."

Princess turns her face towards her and smiles. Bubbles sat down beside her and said, "I didn't know you were on a camping trip too, and I noticed that you were alone, so I thought I'd say hi."

"That's very nice of you," said Princess, smiling in content. She then turned her face towards the sky and said, "Actually, my daddy thought he let me get some fresh air for once." She the turns her face back to Bubbles, beams at her, and says, "So he suggested a camping trip for the both of us."

"That's a very good suggestion," said Bubbles, beaming in content.

"Hey, Spoiled Bratsitus!" shouted Buttercup from behind them. The two turn around to find Buttercup teasing Princess about the past.

"Ya gonna run to your daddy and shout out what you really wanted!" she said, laughing at her. Princess smirks at her, gets up and zaps her in the foot, causing her to fall on her butt.

"Don't think that I haven't learned my lesson, Buttercup!" said Princess smirking at her. She then sticks her head straight in the air and says, "Since I'm a Powerpuff Girl now, I'm one of your allies and I'm not going to pester you into making me into one anymore."

"She's right, Buttercup," said Blossom. "Ever since she fell in the Chemical X vat, she's been on the side of good. And you should be glad that she's on our side now."

"Heh heh heh, good point," said Buttercup as she gets herself up and rubs her head. She then went into the water to join Blossom and the others. Bubbles got up and asked, "Hey Princess, would you like to go swimming with us?"

Princess turns her head around, beaming and says, "You bet. I'll go get my swimsuit." She then ran to her huge tent and got inside to put on her bathing suit. By the time she got it on, she came back out, with volleyball in her hand and a portable volleyball net in the other. Bubbles was surprised to see that Princess came prepared for the trip. The two head towards the beach and they set up the net for a game of Volleyball. The other girls gather around for the game and all six of them start passing the ball to each other, counting out the passes as they do so.

"One!" said Princess as she passes it over to Blossom.

"Two!" said Blossom, passing it to Buttercup.

"Three!" said Buttercup, passing it to Bell.

"Four!" said Bell, passing it to Bubbles.

"Five!" said Bubbles, passing it to Bunny.

"Six!" said Bunny, passing it back to Princess. Princess ended up messing up and slapped the ball so hard, it ended up floating in the middle of the lake.

"I'll go get it," Buttercup volunteered. "I'm a pro at swimmin' anyway." She runs over to the dock, dives into the lake, brings her head up to the surface and starts swimming towards the ball like the professional swimmer that she is. While Buttercup goes to retrieve the ball, Princess puts her hand on the back of her head and says, "I think I smacked it too hard."

"I think you're right, Princess," said Blossom in agreement. Meanwhile, Buttercup was swimming all the way to the ball. As soon as she retrieved it from the lake, she begins to swim back, hoping that they would continue to play once she gives the ball back to Princess. She was about to get to shore when suddenly, someone or something pulled her down into the water, except for the ball, which due to its buoyancy can't sink. Just when Buttercup thought she had given up, she sees a woman underneath her. She was as blue as the lake and she was very beautiful. She had horns on her head and she also had long, sharp nails on her fingers. She was also wearing a flowing dress and her hair was so long that it went to her ankles. She was trying to pull Buttercup to the seafloor to drown her, but she fought against her pull, won, and swam back up to the surface to get some air. By the time she reached the surface, she gasped for air and was relieved to have escaped the strange woman. Just after she retrieved the ball that she lost when dragged down to the seafloor, a huge tidal wave started towards her. When se saw it, she swam for her life, hoping to get to the shore before she drowns. The other girls, including Princess, who were witnessing this, frantically transformed into their Powerpuff Forms. This included Princess and unlike the others, she wore a pair of black boots, a pair of black gloves, and a tiara on her head to match her name. She flew towards Buttercup in an attempt to save her.

"Hang on, Buttercup!" she called out, frantically. By the time she made it to Buttercup, she holds out her hand and frantically commands, "Take my hand!"

"My hands are all wet!" said Buttercup, who was still swimming frantically to safety.

"I know that!" said Princess, who was frightened by what was about to happen to Buttercup. "But I promised you guys that I wouldn't be a spoiled brat ever since I gained these powers! You are the best super heroines I ever seen and I'm not going to let you die by a tidal wave! Please trust me!" She had tears in her eyes when she said this. Buttercup hears the sweetest thing that ever came out of her mouth and agrees to grab her hand, despite her wet ones. By the time she grabbed it, however, the tidal wave already caught up with her and smacked her down below the surface.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" cried Princess, who was crying with her hands over her mouth. Just then, from behind the woods, a pair of brown eyes witnesses what is occurring. By the time the owner of those eyes saw this, and the owner was a girl, she was in shock. The mysterious person then put on her battle suit and used Prism Steps to get a higher view. Her battle suit was almost all black, except for the visor in the helmet, which is yellow. She then jumps from the Prism Steps and activates the jet pack. She dives into the lake to rescue Buttercup, by the time she did so, the person then activates the sub marine fans on her back. She then finds Buttercup, grabs her and brings her to the surface so that she could breathe. She then coughs out the water that got into her by time she woke up, even getting up to cough it out of her when she was rescued. The person then leaves her and goes after the one responsible her misfortune, the mysterious woman in the water. As soon as she left her, the others, including Princess who was worried about, rushed over to her in panic to see if she was okay.

"Buttercup!" cried Princess, as she helped her enemy-turned-friend up. "Are you okay?" She had a sign of worry in her voice.

"Yeah," said Buttercup, who felt a little dizzy from getting pulled into the lake. "But I feel kinda woozy."

"We were so worried about you," said Blossom, also with worry in her voice.

"We thought that a mean baddie drowned you over there," said Bubbles, who was a little scared of what happened to Buttercup. She ran up to her sister and gave her hug of relief.

"Who was it that nearly killed you, Buttercup?" asked Bell.

"It was a lady," said Buttercup. "She was had light blue skin, wore a long, flowin' dress, had blue lips, hard blue eyes and horns stickin' outta her head! She also had long hair, all the way to her ankles, sorta like Blossom, and her nails were as sharp as heck."

Suddenly, just as Buttercup was finished with her description the water in the lake started rising upwards, forming a giant spiral-like tube of water and to everyone's surprise, the same woman that had nearly drowned Buttercup appeared before them out of this spiral pool, only this time she was at least nine feet tall. The black-armored girl then shot some icicles at the lady, and they seem to be effective against her. The girls witnessed this, including Princess, who was not only disgusted with the woman for nearly drowning Buttercup, but was relieved that someone came to her rescue. The mysterious girl then did a Dancing Bomb technique without saying a word. This was ineffective, however, when the woman blocked it with her giant hand. The Dancing Bomb was then towards the girls and as it was coming nearby, they flew out of the way in panic. Blossom immediately recognized it as soon as hit where they were standing. _It's a dancing bomb,_ she thought to herself. The mysterious fighter then did a Blizzard attack on the lady of the water, and she immediately froze up. As soon as she was completely frozen, the woman breaks into huge fragments of ice, which fall to the lake with a huge splash. The lady then appears in the sky in normal size, and just after she gets angry with the person who defeated her, she disappears, turning into tiny bubbles and flying away. As soon as the lady was gone, the girl in black power armor then flew towards the girls.

Meanwhile, Buttercup was recounting what the mysterious fighter used in battle. So far she counted two attacks, the Blizzard, and the Dancing Bomb.

"First a Dancin' Bomb," said Buttercup, who was confused with her result. "and now a Blizzard? I thought only I can do a Dancin' Bomb and only Blossom can do an Ice Breath or Blizzard."

"That's what I thought too," said Princess. The mysterious fighter then flies down towards the ground and walks up to the girls. She pressed the button on the side of her helmet, and her visor flips upward, revealing her true identity.

"Crystal!" shouted the girls, who immediately recognized her as she reveals herself.

"Good to see you again, girls," said Crystal, who was smiling as soon as she revealed herself. The girls all rejoiced after seeing their old friend again.

"What are you doing here?" said Bubbles, who was glad to see her. Crystal then removed her helmet and said, "Just goin' on a campin' trip with the Girl Scouts." Bubbles walked up to her and hugged her with joy in her heart. She then noticed her battle suit, which was given to her by the Professor so that she can battle Him with out any problems.

"What happened to your battle suit?" she asked, with curiosity.

"This?" said Crystal, looking at her new and improved battle suit. She then replied, "I modified it to increase invulnerability." She then pushed some buttons on her wrist and the battle suit then becomes a portable, waterproof, and communication watch, revealing her hiking outfit.

"I also came here," she continued, "because there were a whole bunch of incidents regarding water spirits in the area."

"Water spirits?" said Buttercup in confusion. "You mean like the lady who nearly drowned me?"

"Exactly," said Crystal. She then activates her watch and looks into the archive of mythology, revealing the woman who tried to kill Buttercup.

"Her name is Aquarius," Crystal read the text aloud, "a water maiden who was once believed to be a Sorceress of Darkness who controlled the water. She became a water demon because of her obsession with the power of water. Ever since then, those who have ever witnessed her will be dragged into their watery grave."

The girls winced at what Crystal said about Buttercup's murderer. Buttercup got mad when she heard this, and she clenched her fist after raising her arm up. Crystal continued reading the text aloud, "Her main goal is to drown all the land in the world." As she finished reading the archive, she then closes her watch.

"So how do we find her?" said Blossom.

"She can be found in lakes," said Crystal, "rivers, ponds, and puddles made by the rain."

"So she'll be pretty easy to find around here," said Princess, looking around the area at the puddles made by the splashes of the lake.

"Precisely," said Crystal in agreement. "Anywhere there's water, she'll be there." She activates her watch and looks at the archive again for any weaknesses.

"She only has two weaknesses," said Crystal. "Thunder and lightnin', and ice. That's pretty much it." She then closes her watch again.

"So that's why you shot those ice shards at her," said Bell, who immediately understood Crystal's thinking. She has a flashback of Crystal's battle with Aquarius from earlier. "The ice freezes the water."

"Exactly," said Crystal in agreement. "The only defect, though, is that it gets bigger when it's frozen."

"She does have a point," said Blossom.

"But maybe if we used lightning instead of ice," said Bunny, smiling, "she'll be in for quite a shock."

"Yep," said Crystal. "It'll zap her into tiny bits of water."

"So what'll we do?" said Princess. "Sit around and do nothing?"

"No, we're not gonna do that," said Crystal, looking at Princess with a blank face. "What we really need to do is to find her and bring her to justice." She pounded her fist into her other hand in an aggressive nature.

Meanwhile, deep in a dark place, lived the former enemy of the Powerpuff Girls, Him. He watched them and Crystal intently through his own television, in his lair where there are many tornadoes, floating furniture and floating rocks. He had an evil grin on his face as he heard every word spoken in the TV screen, stroking his goatee.

"_How interesting,_" he said in his feminine tone, his voice echoing as he spoke. He got up from his chair and shut the TV off. He then turned around and thought for a moment before speaking again.

"_It seems they've had a little water trouble down at Townsville Lake,_" he said, while playing with his goatee. "_My, my, my, this should be_ **fun.**" He put his claws behind his back and looks over his shoulder only to see three girls and two boys standing behind him. One of the girls was Him's daughter, Mimi, who had red skin and black hair, like her father, a tail, a pair of horns on her head, and just like her father, she had claws for hands, except she remained emotionless and she wore a dress with the white tulle at the collar, cuffs, and hemline. The first boy is Zack and the other one was a boy with black hair and red eyes, and he wore black gothic clothes. The other two girls were a pair of twins, except one of them had white hair, and the other one had black hair. They both wore a yellow dress with a black stripe in the middle, indicating that they are Powerpuff Girls.

"What's up, boss?" said Zack. Him grinned at them and said, "_I have a special task for you._"

"What do ya mean, special?" said the black wearing boy, curiously. Him teleported next to him, held out his claw, and opened it, showing a hologram of Crystal and the Powerpuff Girls having a discussion about Aquarius and her plan to flood the entire world. When the boy saw all this, he began to understand what Him meant by special.

"Oh! I get it," he said, understandingly. "You want us to fight those Powder Puffs off."

"_Exactly, Blackheart,_" said Him. "_And not only that…_" He paused and turned the TV back on with the flick of his wrist. _"…we'll need to find this water maiden, and her little servant, Hugo._"

"What do we need him for?" said Blackheart, with a blank look.

"I can answer that," said Zack, as he raised his hand. He pointed to the man in the TV screen. "He knows where his mistress is located and he needs help trying to get a special statue, called the Aqua Buddha. With it, she'll be able to flood the Earth and call it her Aqua Kingdom."

"_Why, Zackery,_" said Him, "_You're so smart._"

"Thanks, boss," said Zack. "I've been studying history a long time ago."

Him then looked at the twin girls and Mimi, who was actually listening in on her father's plan.

"_Banshee, Siryn,_" said Him. The twin girls look up at him with their bright, yellow eyes.

"_I want you two to fight those_ **meddling Powerpuffs** _alongside your brother and sister,_" Him instructed. "_I must warn you, however, that their ally…_" He paused for a second to show an image of Crystal in her normal form. "…**Crystal,** _is very, very powerful._ _Be sure to be careful with this child. She's quite a strong girl for her own good._" He then closed his claw on the image and said,"_So, will you obey this order?_"

"Yes, daddy," said Siryn.

"Understood, father," said Banshee. As the two said yes, Him grins at the two and says, "_Excellent._" He then kisses them on the forehead for listening. Mimi raised her claw towards her father, which caught his attention.

"_Oops!_" he said, giggling. "_I almost forgot about you dear._" Since Mimi could not speak, she used telepathy to talk to her father.

"With your permission, father," she said telepathically, "I would like to fight Crystal in a one-on-one battle."

"_And that you may, dear,_" said Him, in response to his daughter's telepathy. "But remember what I said about her abilities." He then tickled her nose, causing her to giggle with her claw over her mouth. Zack and Blackheart look at the way he plays with Mimi, and Blackheart makes a comment saying, "So much for teacher's pet." Zack elbows him in the stomach for that. After Him gives out the instructions, he says, "_Now, do you all remember your task?_"

"Sure," said Blackheart. "Find the aqua maiden, find Hugo, and kick Powerpuff butt." He did some fighting moves to imitate what he heard, accidentally punching Zack in the face.

"Ow, hey!" said Zack, as he rubbed his cheek from Blackheart's impact. He then said, "Hong Kong Phooey, watch the fists of fury, man."

"Sorry shrimp," said Blackheart, chuckling. Him looked at his own children, knowing that they are his instruments of destruction. It seems they know their mission well, he thought to himself. Perhaps they would be of use to me after all. He then chuckled to himself in his mind, knowing that his own children will get the job done right. As he looked at the TV screen one more time, he grinned at his enemies, knowing that his own claws will defeat them.

To be continued…


End file.
